


Luscious

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is head over heels in lust, M/M, Will Graham is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal can't stop staring at Will's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious

Will Graham had the most luscious mouth he'd ever seen.

All he had been able to think about for the past few minutes, while Will had been talking, was rising to his feet and moving towards Will, pulling the young man into his arms, and kissing those lips as thoroughly as possible. More than once. Several times, in fact.

He wanted to kiss Will Graham until the boy was writhing in his arms, until Will begged for him to stop, until those lips were warm and pliant under his own.

He wanted to kiss every inch of that equally luscious body. He wanted Will naked in his bed, spread out beneath him, bound and helpless, subject to his every desire. He wanted Will completely at his mercy, utterly helpless to stop him from doing anything he wished.

More than that, he wanted Will to _want_ him.

He wanted Will Graham. He wasn't going to deny that fact; it was impossible to do so. He wanted Will with a fierceness and intensity that he'd never known before; this went beyond desire. This was a compulsion, a _need_. It was something he couldn't control.

He wanted Will to feel that desire, too. He wanted Will to desire him as much as he desired Will; he wanted his own desire returned a hundredfold.

Will had very little experience with desire; Hannibal knew that from the talks they'd had. He also knew that Will had even less experience with the physical side of desire; he obviously hadn't wanted to say that he was a virgin, but the embarrassed admission had slipped out.

Hannibal couldn't help smiling at the remembrance; Will had seemed so very young and innocent when he'd blushed as soon as that admission was out of his mouth.

He remembered being drawn to Will's mouth even then.

He couldn't stop looking at that mouth; the soft petal-pink of those lips, the way they curved upwards when Will smiled, which wasn't nearly often enough. Something about Will's smile captivated him; it was a sight that almost took his breath away.

It wasn't love; of course it wasn't. There was nothing of the softness of love in what he felt for Will Graham; while there might be friendship, his feelings were mainly rooted in good old-fashioned lust. He didn't love Will; he _wanted_ him. There was a huge difference.

Hannibal was all too familiar with lust. He'd felt it on too many occasions to recall, but what he felt for Will had all the elements of lust as well as something else.

Not love, of course. But something that went far beyond the physical.

Ever since he had first met Will, he had thought that this boy was meant for him, that Will had been made to his specifications. He was beautiful, intelligent, and highly desirable -- and yet, he was so broken that others always turned away from him.

He would be the one person who wouldn't turn away, the one who would accept Will despite all of his faults. He would embrace those faults -- and, in fact, he would seek to break Will even further, and then piece him back together in the image that he chose.

That image included Will being naked in his bed. But he didn't want to bring the boy there by coercion; no, he wanted Will to come to him of his own free will.

He wanted Will to be in his bed by choice, to give himself freely. And that objective might not be as easy to bring into reality as Hannibal wished it would be. Will wasn't the kind of person who gave of himself easily; he was naturally reticent.

But he would break down that reticence and make Will Graham his, Hannibal vowed.

He was already well on the way to doing so. Will trusted him as Hannibal suspected he had never trusted anyone else; Will had told him things about himself that he more than likely had never told anyone before. He had showed Hannibal bits and pieces of his soul.

Trust could only take him so far, but he had already come a very long way. Hannibal had no doubt that he would move further into Will's heart in the near future, and that he would achieve that objective more quickly than he might have thought.

Will was falling for him. He could feel it. He could see it in the young man's eyes, in the longing looks that were thrown his way when Will thought he wasn't looking.

He didn't think that he was falling in love with Will -- love wasn't something that came into his sphere of being. But his desire for Will flared higher each time they were together, even when all they did was just what was happening now -- talking in the guise of a psychiatric session.

Hannibal took a deep breath, his gaze still focused on Will's mouth.

Why couldn't he pull his gaze away from those incredibly pink lips? Why couldn't he stop thinking about crushing those lips under his own, tasting them, savoring them?

He wanted those luscious lips all to himself. He wanted that luscious body nude and unresisting under his questing fingertips. He wanted Will Graham so badly that the boy had invaded his dreams; he couldn't stop thinking about taking Will even when he slept.

If his unconscious mind harbored such strong desires, then it was past time to make them a reality, to take those desires to the next level. 

It was time to let Will know of those desires, and point out to the young man that those desires were something they shared. He got to his feet, aware that Will had stopped speaking and was leaning back in his chair, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

That luscious mouth was _his_ for the taking.

All he had to do was lean forward and reach out to tilt Will's face upwards, to place his own mouth on Will's trembling lips, and he would have what he wanted.

Hannibal stared into Will's eyes for a long, protracted moment before he lowered his head to capture those luscious pink lips with his own; Will's eyes slipped closed, and he moaned against Hannibal's mouth, the sound igniting a spark of desire within him.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find that Will's luscious mouth tasted even sweeter than he'd thought it would; the taste of innocence mingled with an unmistakable desire.

His arms slid around Will's waist; he pulled the young man to his feet, crushing that slender body against his own, his hands roaming where they would.

Nothing had ever tasted this sweet. Nothing had ever felt this _right_.

Oh, he would have Will Graham in his bed before too much longer. He would be tasting more than just these incredibly luscious lips; that beautiful body would be bared to his gaze, and Will would be begging to be taken, giving himself up in every possible way.

But not at the moment. For now, this kiss was enough to whet the edge of his appetite. For now, it was enough to merely tease and taste.

There was definitely a tingle on his tongue; this first taste of Will was more than enough to make his palate hungry for more. But he would be patient; he would wait until Will was ready to become completely his. Then, and only then, would he sample this luscious bouquet.

Hannibal was sure that feast would be spread out before him very, very soon.


End file.
